In this research proposal, we present a new approach for recording and transmitting neural signals at the level of single neurons using micron-scale distributed implants referred to as micro-probes (mProbes). Fully wireless and 100x100um in size, standalone mProbes are injected into the brain at nearly unlimited locations in the sub-arachnoid space. To enable wireless power and communication, we utilize a two-step approach with a repeater in the epidural space, which communicates wirelessly with an outside receiver through a conventional inductive link, and a novel near- infra-red (NIR) based link from the repeater to the mProbes for wireless powering and two-way communication. The system is highly scalable and allows tens-of-thousands of mProbes to be inserted in the brain on a tight 100um pitch. The repeaters collect the mProbe neural recordings in a manner that preserves precise neural signal timing and spatial resolution via code- and space-division multiple access (CSDMA). Each repeater can accommodate up to 1,500 mProbes and an array of hundreds of repeaters can be deployed to cover a large area and enable 10s to 100s of thousands of recording sites. Key advantages of the proposed approach are: 1) NIR transmitters and receivers (LEDs and PV diodes) can scale to um size while maintaining efficiency, unlike RF antennas and ultrasound transducers. 2) By enabling fully wireless power and communication links we achieve mechanical isolation of the implanted probe which reduces tissue damage near the probe shank from long-term brain micro-motion. 3) Elimination of wires that traditionally connect the probe to electronics reduces implant complexity and risk of complications such as infection and cerebrospinal leakage.